


stars shining bright above you

by bubblylikesparklingcider



Series: dream a little dream of me [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Drabble, Joavin, M/M, Very short unfortunately, just a little thing about joaquin seeing and falling for kev
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:24:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9811181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblylikesparklingcider/pseuds/bubblylikesparklingcider
Summary: Joaquin wasn't actually expecting to fall so hard so fast for the Sheriff's kid.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First Riverdale fic I've written! This is the beginning of many Joavin fics to come. This will be a series of drabbles/one shots revolving around their relationship told alternately from Joaquin and Kevin's point of view. Hope you enjoy!

See, Joaquin wasn't actually expecting to fall so hard so fast for the Sheriff's kid. Because that's the Sheriff's kid and Joaquin's a gang banger and it just seemed like it was destined to end like Romeo and Juliet, alright? And Joaquin's read the play. He knows how it ends.  
  
But then stupid Kevin Keller with his stupid sparkly eyes and his stupid hair and that stupid cheeky smile had the audacity to show up at the drive-in looking like something straight out of Joaquin's wet dreams. Not that he'd admit to having wet dreams about twinky pretty boys like Kevin. That's not exactly something a Southside Serpent admits to.  
  
But Joaquin wants from that very moment he sees him. Wants Kevin's plush pink lips against his, working together in frenzied kisses and gripping at each other with wayward hands.  
  
Of course, he doesn't actually realize that Kevin's the Sheriff's son at the time, but when he does he shows Kevin his Serpents tattoo anyway. And when Kevin promises to keep their relationship a secret, Joaquin knows he should say no. This is a bad idea. It'll only end badly for both of them, but he finds himself pushing back up against Kevin for another kiss.  
  
They hardly know each other and Kevin has him whipped. But whatever. Kevin's cute, he's hot.  
  
So Joaquin texts Kevin and calls him and arranges clandestine meetings with him behind Pop Tate's or in Kevin's bedroom when the Sheriff isn't home, Kevin's biology homework kicked off the bed in their haste to get at each other.  
  
And while Joaquin knows that this is going to bite both of them in the ass eventually (which would be a casualty as Kevin's ass is very cute) he still works Kevin open and to the edge, listens to him whine and moan for it.  
  
Joaquin doesn't want to think of the consequences. He doesn't care. For a few hours with this beautiful boy, he will spare anything.

**Author's Note:**

> And get ready for an AU and my first ever smut fic, all for this ship!


End file.
